


office hours

by tellmewhatyousee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, M/M, Modern AU, this was gonna be straight up smut but i wrote it and was like huh that's a good stopping point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Ace visits Marco at work, and takes full advantage of the fact that he has his own office.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	office hours

It wasn’t very often that Ace would visit Marco at work— he had a tendency to avoid hospitals even when he needed medical attention, so visiting one in his leisure time was pretty out-of-character for him.

Though, frankly, this particular visit was really starting to change his mind. Things had started out pretty innocent, of course, since he’d just intended to say hello and bring Marco some coffee. But one joke about ‘inappropriate behavior with the chief physician’ led to another, and that was when Ace realized he quite liked the idea of things getting inappropriate.

Marco’s desk chair creaked under the weight of the both of them, Ace with his limbs wrapped around Marco like a koala. They’d been like that for a while now, making out like horny teenagers despite the little voice in the back of Marco’s mind that told him it was a terrible idea to let this happen in the first place. Of course, Ace seemed perfectly fine with it all, grinding down against Marco’s lap without a care in the world.

Just when Marco was beginning to relax, a light knock on the door made his stomach drop. Ace must have noticed, too, by the way he pulled back and stared wide-eyed at Marco. With so few options, Marco did the first thing that came to mind, and pushed Ace under his desk as quickly as he could without hurting him.

He took a deep breath to steady his voice before he spoke. “Come in.”

Meanwhile, Ace sat in front of him, more amused by the situation than anything else. It wasn’t a comfortable position in the slightest— Marco’s legs took up most of the space under the desk, so Ace was left to cram in between them, his own legs pulled to his chest and his neck bent at an awkward angle. At least the outside of the desk extended all the way to the floor, so whoever decided to come in would have no chance of spotting him unless they stood directly behind Marco.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation happening above the desk, a bit too focused on the obvious tent in Marco’s pants. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t dare touch him, as he knew Marco would get Very Legitimately Angry with him if he pulled something like that. Instead, he did the best he could to sit still and wait it out.

With an “Okay, thank you” and the sound of the door closing, Ace was sure the conversation was over, but he waited for confirmation just in case. Sure enough, Marco rolled his chair back to look at Ace, a lopsided grin on his face. “I can’t imagine it’s too comfortable down there,” he said. “You can come on back up, he’s gone.”

Now that he had a little more space, Ace let his legs down and stretched them out. He reached forward to grab Marco’s thighs and pull him in closer. “You know, I don’t think I will,” he said. “I like the view from down here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a pretty good idea of where this was going so i may write a second chapter eventually? but for now here's this hope u enjoy


End file.
